scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Chickenstein Lives
| nextepisode= }} Chickenstein Lives is the fourth episode of the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the seventeenth overall. Premise Freddie's uncle, Eddie, the new owner of the ''Exaggerator'' newspaper, hires the gang to find out why the monster Chickenstein is trying to scare everyone off, ruining his newspaper and running him out of business. Synopsis The gang were down at the National Exaggerator. Freddie's Uncle Eddie just bought the Exaggerator, and Freddie was there for his first reporting job. They went to the editors office for Freddie's first assignment, but when they got there, they find Chickenstein in the editors desk, declaring he must destroy the Exaggerator. The gang escaped Chickenstein by trapping him in the office. Not long after, they learned from Eddie that all the employee's quit, because Chickenstein scared them all away. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash coming inside the editors office. They discovered that Chickenstein escaped by destroying the wall. Scooby found that the monster left behind dirt in the office, Velma discovers that it came from the Coolsville Cemetery, so the gang headed there to find more clues. While looking around the gravestones, they met the Exaggerator's number one reporter Scoop Byline. Freddie really admires his work, and he also said that Scoop wrote the Chickenstein story. Scoop explains that he's doing investigating around the fortune-tellers house Granny Sweetwater, saying there's something fishy going on. He then leaves to continue his work, while the gang does the same. They later find a woman sneaking around, and went to question her, who reveals herself as Bad News Bitterman, she used to be the Exaggerator's number one reporter until Scoop came along, his reporting was better than hers, so she's been demoted to janitor. She then leaves to find Chickenstein and help him ruin Scoop's career. Freddie then says it's time to split-up and look for clues, much to Shaggy and Scooby's dismay. They stumbled into a mausoleum, and found a huge nest, which they believe is the nest of Chickenstein. The monster finds them, and chases them out into the cemetery. Meanwhile the others went to question Granny Sweetwater, when Shaggy and Scooby arrived and grabbed them into the house. They told the gang what happened, and Velma notices men suits in a closet where Scooby was hiding. Granny Sweetwater confesses that she may have been the one who called Chickenstein back from beyond. While explaining how she did it, the light's went out, and when they came back on, Chickenstein was right in front of the gang, thinking the monster got Granny Sweetwater. The monster cornered the gang, but Scooby ran on a long carpet which knocked Chickenstein off his feet, giving the gang time to make a get-away. Chickenstein followed them into the next room where the gang posed as gypsy fortune-tellers. They locked Chickenstein into a closet, and escaped. They returned to the Exaggerator where Eddie laments on how he'll go out of business. However, a man overheard the conversation, and expresses how happy he is to know that the Exaggerator is going out of business. Freddie recognized the man as Hank Laughenstock, the man who Scoop proved to be Chickenstein. He was furious at Scoop, and because of that story, everyone thinks he's Chickenstein. After he leaves, Freddie is still determined to solve the case, and tells the gang that they have to go back to the cemetery. Shaggy and Scooby object, saying they're not leaving the office. The rest of the gang had to drag Shaggy and Scooby back to the cemetery bringing a desk with them. They saw Chickenstein going inside the same mausoleum from earlier, Freddie declares that they have to follow the monster inside. After persuading Scooby with Scooby Snack's, they headed inside. They find the nest of Chickenstein, and Scooby found a pile of feathered pillows and glue. Then, Chickenstein appears and chases them all over the cemetery, until they lost him by hiding in Granny Sweetwater's basement. They find tons of brand-new furniture, Velma solves the mystery and comes up with a plan. The next day, Shaggy and Scooby announces that the Exaggerator is reopened. But Chickenstein shows up, and chases them inside the printing room, where the rest were waiting for them. The girls got caught in their own trap, while the monster chases the boys. He got them cornered; however, Scooby accidentally turns on the printing press, where a mechanical arm grabs Chickenstein, and drops him into the press, and came out plucked, and unable to move. The gang goes over the suspects, Daphne believes the monster to be Bad News Bitterman because she hates Scoop for ruining her career. Shaggy disagrees, saying it's Hank Laughenstock because he was really mad at Scoop and the Exaggerator. Freddie disagrees with them both, saying the monster is really Red Herring, but was proven wrong. Velma corrects them, saying Chickenstein is really Casmer Codwaller, but everyone else doesn't recognize him; it was only when Velma puts a wig on his head that everyone realizes that he was Granny Sweetwater. Velma first suspected Granny when she found that the closet Scooby hid in was full of men suits, and after Scooby found the feathers and glue, she used her computer and learned that the furniture in the basement was stolen. He pretended to be Granny Sweetwater, so that no one would suspect that he was selling stolen merchandise, but Scoop started to watch the house, so he became Chickenstein to scare Scoop away, and close down the Exaggerator. After Casmer was taken to jail, Scoop congratulated Freddie on his work, and says he'll share his name on Freddie's story. Everyone else congratulated Freddie, and the latter says he owes it all to his favorite newshound, a pup named Scooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Eddie Jones * Scoop Byline * Bad News Bitterman * Hank Laughenstock * Red Herring Villains: * Chickenstein * Granny Sweetwater * Casmer Codwaller Other characters: * National Exaggerator receptionist * Bigfoot * Bighands * Sam Schlock * Jenkins * Freddy Flintstone * Police officer Locations * Coolsville ** National Exaggerator ** Coolsville Cemetery *** Granny Sweetwater's home **** Basement *** Nest of Chickenstein Objects * Television sets * Crystal ball Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Freddie narrates the opening in this episode, instead of Shaggy. * After numerous episodes of Freddie reading the ''Exaggerator'' newspaper, the building, itself, is seen and his own uncle owns it. * There is a 'breaking the fourth wall' moment with a cameo of the young Freddy Flintstone, from The Flintstone Kids, appearing on one of the TVs in the basement of Granny Sweetwater's home. * Eddie is played by Frank Welker, the voice of the older Fred. * Set 1989, the Young Sheldon episode Jiu-Jitsu, Bubble Wrap, and Yoo-Hoo, has Missy watch this. Chickenstein Lives is the second episode to be used in the 1989 period CBS series. Both shows are owned by Warner Bros. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After Chickenstein is locked in a dark room, Shaggy's mouth moves to say "Let's get out of here", but Fred's voice is heard﻿. * On Velma's computer, the sign at the cemetery's entrance is misspelled "Cemetary". * When the gang led Chickenstein to have his fortune told, Shaggy's pants and Daphne's hair changed colors for a split-second. * During the chase scene when Scooby and Shaggy are dancing, Scooby is wearing the Doo family collar from Curse of the Collar. * When Scooby was watching TV in Granny Sweetwater's basement, his left leg was missing with his foot on the recliner. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Exaggerator's editor, Sam Schlock, is mysteriously absent. Presumably he was scared off by Chickenstein. Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 5 DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 9, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 17, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring